beetwen two world : portal from another world
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: #kolaburasi fic with Namikaze Fansboy / Naruto yang sejak kecil yatim piatu tanpa sengaja terlempar ke negeri yang disebut Amasiris. namun disinilah takdir Naruto yang sebenarnya akan dimulai./bad summary/rate T/Narusaku4ever/mind to RnR?


**Between two world :** _ **Portal from another world**_

 _ **rate : T**_

 _ **disclaimer : Massahi Kishimoto**_

 _ **warning : OOC, fast alur, typo etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto vop :**

Aku tak tau siapa diriku dan darimana asalku. Yang aku tau menjalani kehidupan begitu kejam dan sulit, aku terlahir yatim piatu dan besar dipanti asuhan. Sejak usiaku 16tahun aku memutuskan pergi agar lebih mandiri. Mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, belajar lebih giat. Hasilnya? Tidak sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di KHS, dan dengan kerja paruh waktuku aku menyewa flat yang tak usah ditanyakan seberapa luasnya. Hanya berukuran satu kamar saja. Dan itu cukup untuk tempatku beristirahat dari dinginya malam dan panasnya terik matahari yang menusuk kulit tan-ku.

Awalnya memang kuakui sulit untuk bertahan apalagi bila kau mengetahui sejak awal hanya hidup sebatang kara. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi aku memilih untuk bertarung dengan waktu. Membagi waktuku untuk kerja dan belajar. Demi satu tujuan, yaitu agar kelak hidupku lebih baik saat aku dewasa nanti. Dan karena itulah aku harus berjuang.

sempat terbesit pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal didiriku. siapa diriku sebenarnya, siapa orang tuaku, dan.. dari mana asalku. namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu latar belakangku toh sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku.

pagi ini aku berangkat kesekolah dan sampai digerbang, beberapa siswa berjalan beriringan dengan temanya. aku acuh sajah, Aku berjalan disekitar koridor sekolahan, sambil menenteng tas bututku dan baju seragam yang hampir lusuh. Terkadang ada beberapa yang menyapa atau sekedar mengajaku untuk ke kantin mungkin? Namun aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk itu. Hidupku terlalu berharga hanya untuk disia-siakan dengan hal yang belum pasti jelas.

 **End of Naruto vop**

"hei apa kau tau mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hutan terlarang didaerah belakang Konoha terlarang?"

"yah aku mendengarnya.."

"dan kejadian 3 tahun lalu apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"seorang gadis yang memasuki hutan kemudian tidak ditemukan lagi keberadaanya. Begitukan? Dan area itu sudah sejak dulu menjadi area terlarang. Pemerintah atau investor bahkan pernah mencoba merubah hutan itu menjadi kawasan indrustri atau jalan tol. Tapi yang aku tau proyek mereka gagal. Banyak para pekerja yang mati disana"

"jadi kutukan hutan itu benar adanya yah.."

"yeah, aku rasa begitu.."

Beberapa siswa sedang membicarakan perihal hutan terlarang yang terletak dibelakang Konoha. Naruto yang tengah fokus membaca tidak sengaja mendengarkanya, tapi dia acuh saja dan tetap membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Untuk apa dia penasaran dengan hal seperti itu?

Toh dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendengarkan hal yang menjadi mitos dimasyarakat sekitar.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian pelayan caffe. Melayani pengunjung yang datang sambil membawa buku kecil dan pulpen mencatat setiap pesanan pelanggan. Lalu mengantarkan menu yang sudah disediakan, begitulah rutinitas keseharian yang dia jalani. Begitu sibuk, dan tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bersantai ria.

Pukul 8 malam Naruto membersihkan caffe kemudian mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Melelahkan memang namun inilah hidup yang Naruto jalani. Naruto menunggu dihalte, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit dia menunggu bus dan melihat arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"ck.. sial!"

Naruto mengumpat kesal, manakala buss yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Narutopun memutuskan untuk pergi kehalte lainya siapa tau dia beruntung dan ada buss yang lewat. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20.30 menit, Naruto bergegas mempercepat langkahnya, karena langit malam yang gelap dan sesekali suata petir terdengar. Naruto berlari, dia harus segera sampai keflatnya dan belajar. Ya Naruto selalu menyempatkan dirinya belajar seletih, dan sesibuk apapun dia bekerja.

"kemarilah.."

Naruto yang tergesa-gesa tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya manakala mendengar suara seseorang yang seakan memanggilnya. Tapi ketika Naruto menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapapun bahkan jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Narutopun terus malangkah

"Naruto aku mohon kemarilah.."

Lagi, Naruto mendengarnya lagi. Naruto yang sedikit kesalpun mendekat kearah yang dirasanya adalah sumber dari suara mistis tersebut.

Dan Naruto mengernyit, saat dia sampai kedaerah yang gelap dan terdapat pagar yang bertuliskan

 **Area terlarang dilarang masuk bagi siapapun**

"apa aku bodoh atau ini ilusiku saja?"

Naruto berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, ketika dirinya berjalan dan sampai dihutan yang begitu gelap dan mendengar suara yang berasal dari hutan itu. Narutopun bergegas meninggalkan area itu.

.

.

.

"kau mendengarkanku kan Naruto? Kemarilah.. penuhi takdirmu"

Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas terusik dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mimpi yang selalu datang mengganggunya, Naruto mengambil jam weker dimeja kecil dan melihat jam menunjukan pukul 03.15 dinihari. Mata Naruto masih begitu sayu, dia kurang istirahat. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, dan berharap bahwa mimpi itu.. tidak datang kembali.

.

.

Usai mengikuti pelajaran disekolahanya dan bel tanda akhir waktu pelajaran berakhir Narutopun pergi menuju kerjanya, menaiki bus dan berhenti stasiun yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, Naruto mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil dan mendekat kesumber suara. Maka sampailah Naruto ketempat yang pernah dia kunjungi tempo hari lalu, saat dirinya pulang bekerja dan mendapati dirinya tertarik kearah yang sama. Area yang dibatasi pagar bertuliskan area terlarang. Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"hikss..hikss.."

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"kucingku.. hiks.. dia ada dihutan ini"

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk kearah hutan, Narutopun melihat diatas dedahanan ranting pohon seekor kucing putih tampak kebingungan diatas pohon. Narutopun tersenyum, meletakan tasnya seraya mengelus rambut anak kecil diahadapanya.

"kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kucingmu"

"tapi hutan itu-.."

Sebelum gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memanjat dan berada diatas pohon.

"oni-san.."

Naruto dengan hati-hati mengambil kucing yang berada diranting pohon itu

"aku akan menurunkan kucingmu, kau tangkap hati-hati yah!"

"baik oni-san!"

Gadis itu berbinar melihat Naruto yang berhasil meraih kucingnya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia menjatuhkan kucing milik gadis kecil itu untuk ditangkapnya.

Gadis kecil itupun melihat kearah Naruto kemudian bersiap untuk menerima kucingnya.

"tangkapan yang bagus"

Ujar Naruto, gadis kecil itupun memeluk kucingnya penuh kasih sayang. Naruto yang berada diatas pohonpun tersenyum.

"arigatou onii-san.."

Gadis kecil itu mendongak keatas melihat Naruto. Namun matanya mengerjap seolah tak percaya

"onii-san?"

Ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada diatas pohon.

.

.

Naruto yang tersenyum itupun merasakan ada yang menarik kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto seolah tak bisa berteriak, bahkan untuk menyadari dirinya sedang ditarik oleh sesuatu yang ghaib saja Naruto kebingungan. Naruto masuk kepedalaman hutan

 _"_ _hei apa kau tau mitos yang mengatakan bahwa hutan terlarang didaerah belakang Konoha terlarang?"_

 _"_ _yah aku mendengarnya.."_

 _"_ _dan kejadian 3tahun lalu apa kau mengetahuinya?"_

 _"_ _seorang gadis yang memasuki hutan kemudian tidak ditemukan lagi keberadaanya. Begitukan? Dan area itu sudah sejak dulu menjadi area terlarang. Pemerintah atau investor bahkan pernah mencoba merubah hutan itu menjadi kawasan indrustri atau jalan tol. Tapi yang aku tau proyek mereka gagal. Banyak para pekerja yang mati disana"_

 _"_ _jadi kutukan hutan itu benar adanya yah.."_

 _"_ _yeah, aku rasa begitu.."_

Naruto mengingatnya, mengingat percakapan teman-temanya yang membicarakan perihal hutan terlarang dan kawasan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Kini ingatanya seolah berputar. Naruto masih ditarik dengan kekuatan ghaib menuju cahaya yang silau. Naruto tidak bisa melawan, bahkan bergerak saja sulit. Narutopun terpental kecahaya, dan mendapati dirinnya menghilang ditelan cahaya yang entah berasal dari mana dan berada didalam hutan.

.

.

"dimana aku?"

Naruto melihat sekeliling dia masih berada dihutan, dan cahaya itu lenyap.

"siapa disitu!"

"jangan bergerak!"

 **Greb**

Naruto yang bingung dan masih mencerna dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dibuat bingung saat seseorang seperti berpakaian pengawal dan memegang kedua tanganya.

"apa-apan ini?"

"apa kau utusan bangsa obsidian?!"

Tanya salah seorang pengawal dengan ketus

"bangsa obsidian? Hey apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengerti!"

Ucap Naruto emosi

"sepertinya dia tampak kebingungan.."

"jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya! Mungkin saja dia adalah seorang mata-mata yang mengawasi bangsa guardian"

Naruto dibuat cengo dengan percakapan pengawal yang jelas-jelas dia tidak mengerti sama sekali

"bangsa obsidian? Bangsa guardian? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!"

"orang ini.. berpakaian aneh"

"aneh apanya?! Tentu saja aku menggunakan seragam sekolahanku!"

"percuma kita menanyakanya, lebih baik kita langsung saja bawa dia kepada pimpinan bangsa guardian.."

Kedua pengawal itupun membawa Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa Naruto

"hey kalian akan membawaku kemana?!"

Namun kedua pengawal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dan tetap menyeret paksa Naruto. Naruto yang dengan keadaan kedua tanganya diikat dan diseret tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana kedua pengawal itu hendak membawanya pergi

.

.

Naruto sudah tiba di aula besar dan tempat yang menurutnya begitu asing. Orang-orang yang tampak aneh, belum lagi pakaian mereka yang belum pernah Naruto lihat model pakaian seperti itu. Terlebih Naruto diseret paksa oleh pengawal, dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul diotak Naruto. Hanya karena menolong seekor kucing dihutan terlarang Naruto bisa langsung diseret didunia aneh seperti saat ini? Jelas-jelas ini semua diluar logikanya sama sekali. Naruto melihat orang-orang disekelillingnya memandangi Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Belum lagi pakaian Naruto yang berbeda dengan apa yang digunakan orang-orang dinegeri aneh ini.

"apakah ramalan yang dikatakan Rikudo-sama benar adanya?"

"kalau begitu.. tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah anak yang diramalkan akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari pengaruh kekuatan gelap kekuatan black gelap bangsa obsidian"

"jadi siapa namamu nak?"

Para petinggi guardian kini memerhatikan Naruto yang tampak begitu kebingungan karena menjadi pusat perhatian

"Naruto.."

"mungkinkah.."

Jiraiya salah satu petinggi membulatkan matanya

"mungkinkah kau putera dari Minato-sama? Panglima besar kerajaan guardian?"

"aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat aneh ini. Dan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Bangsa obsidian? Bangsa guardian? Apa maksudnya?! Bukankah kalian juga sama manusia sepertiku? Lalu tempat macam apa ini aku tidak-..."

"Naruto. Kemarilah"

Hashirama menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat, Narutopun berjalan menuju tempat Hashirama pemimpin tinggi bangsa guardian. Narutopun menyentuh uluran tangan Hashirama dan seketika itu Naruto seolah ditarik kedimensi lain. Naruto mengerjap, tak percaya.

"i-ini.. dimana"

"akan aku jelaskan.. semua hal yang perlu kau ketahui Naruto"

"?"

"negeri yang sekarang kita tempati adalah Amasiris. Persis seperti bumi yang kau tempati, dulunya bangsa Guardian juga adalah manusia. Lalu bangsa kami berubah menjadi Guardian karena pengaruh radiasi meteor yang jatuh amasiris dan tersebar dibeberapa bagian. Meteor itu menyebarkan berbagai element, air,petir,angin,tanah, dan juga api. Bangsa guardian masing-masing memiliki kekuatan itu"

".."

"dulu sebelum terjatuhnya meteor yang menyebabkan radiasi di Amasiris bangsa kami hidup dengan damai. Sampai suatu ketika ada terjadilah suatu perselisihan yang tidak dapat dihindari. Hati manusia yang kosong bisa dengan mudahnya dirasuki iblis, mereka yang tidak kuat dengan godaan itu akhirnya menyerahkan dirinya dan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Dan mereka disebut bangsa obsidian. Bangsa obsidian begitu kejam dan membunuh bangsa kami demi memperluas tanah kekuasaan mereka, kami yang saat itu tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa merasa frustasi, pembantaian hampir terjadi dimana-mana. Kau tau Naruto? Bangsa obsidian begitu keji. Mereka membunuh bukan hanya untuk kesenangan atau pemuas hasrat iblis mereka semata, melainkan untuk tumbal dan beberapa ada yang mereka jadikan santapan. Lalu seorang panglima yang merasa iba dengan keadaan ini mengadakan perjanjian dengan langit. Dia menukarkan jiwanya untuk mendapat kekuatan, kekuatan dari dewa yang dahsyat"

"panglima itu bertarung mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya untuk bangsanya, dan dengan kekuatan yang dia pinjam dari dewa langit akhirnya bangsa kami menang. Saat itu, panglima yang telah berhasil memukul mundur bangsa obsidian begitu dipuja dan dikagumi banyak orang. Sampai suatu hari panglima itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia biasa dan dari pernikahan mereka lahirlah seorang putera"

"..."

"panglima yang mengadakan perjanjian dengan dewa langit harus menepati janjinya, karena dia begitu mencintai istrinya. Karena dia begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran puteranya akhirnya diapun melupakan hal yang harus dia pertanggung jawabkan. Yaitu perjanjian, karena dewa langit mulai murka karena panglima itu tidak juga datang akhirnya dia dipaksa pergi. Dan istrinya dengan sisa tenaganya melindungi puteranya yang masih bayi itu dari amukan langit yang bergemuruh. Panglima itu akhirnya menepati janjinya meskipun dia harus meregang nyawa, dengan satu hal yaitu agar puteranya tetap dibiarkan hidup. Dewa langitpun setuju akhirnya panglima itu meninggal dan menyerahkan jiwanya, sementara istri dari panglima itu pergi kesuatu tempat untuk melindungi puteranya dari bangsa obsidian. Istri panglima disisa tenaga akhirnya menyembunyikan bayi itu dibumi dengan portal penghubung"

"..."

"dan bayi itu adalah kau.. Namikaze Naruto putera dari panglima besar Minato yang terlahir dari rahim manusia Kushina"

Naruto membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya

"kau adalah putera yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan bangsa obsidian dan menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris ini. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari bangsa apapun"

"tidak mungkin.."

"Naruto.. orang tuamu mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu, untuk menyelamatkanmu"

"kekuatan apa yang kau maksud. Aku ini hanya.. Naruto.. manusia biasa"

"Naruto.. sekarang kau sudah mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Putera dari panglima besar Minato"

".."

"peganglah tanganku Naruto"

Naruto kembali memegang tangan Hashirama dan merekapun kembali ke aula besar tempat dimana para petinggi penting bangsa guardian berkumpul

"dengan ini aku umumkan Naruto putera dari panglima besar Minato telah hadir ditengan-tengah kita! Anak yang diramalkan akan menyelamatkan negeri Amasiris!"

Semua orang tercengang

"untuk itu.. mari kita sambut kehadiran Namikaze Naruto. Putera seorang penyelamat!"

Suara sambutan bergemuruh. Hashirama mengacungkan tangan Naruto seolah sudah memenangkan pertandingan, Naruto hanya menatap bingung. Sedangkan para guardian yang hadir diaula bergemuruh mengelu-elukan namanya sebagai putera dari panglima besar Minato. Hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Naruto seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Usai sidang dan penyambutan besar diaula kerajaan, Naruto pergi ke koridor istana bersama Hashirama sama.

"Naruto perkenalkan ini adalah puteriku"

Seorang gadis dengan berjubah putih besar dan memakai hoodie menutupi wajahnya menunduk.

"perkenalkan dirimu pada Naruto. Dan beri tau dimana letak kamarnya, layani dia dengan baik"

Puteri Hashirama hanya acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang tertutup hoodie putih.

"ikuti aku"

Dia berbicara dengan dingin tanpa memberitahukan namanya, sementara Naruto dengan acuh mengikutinya dengan langkah yang terkesan tergesa-gesa

"ini kamarmu.."

Gadis itu menunjukan kamar Naruto, cukup besar dan luas untuk bisa disebut sebagai kamar, ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna emas dan perak yang elegant. Dua patung prajurit yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk . ornamen klasik, patung-patung emas serta lukisan yang menambah kesan elegant dan mewah.

"kau bisa memanggil pelayan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Latihanmu akan dimulai besok, permisi!"

Baru saja gadis itu hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sang gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu Naruto mendongakan wajahnya. Pandangan mereka beradu, saphire blue bertemu dengan green emerald.

"apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Kata gadis itu sarkastik

"kau.. kenapa kau terlihat seperti begitu membenciku?"

"membenci seorang pahlawan sepertimu? Heh... percaya diri sekali. Maaf saja aku tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan seorang pahlawan sepertimu"

"pahlawan? Apa maksudmu?"

Emerald itu menatap tajam kedalam irish saphire Naruto

"putera seorang panglima besar yang diramalakan akan menyelamatkan negeri amasiris dari kekuatan gelap bangsa obsidian. Apa lagi? Itu bukan-.."

"cukup! Dari arah pembicaraanmu sepertinya kau tidak menyukai keberadaanku begitukan?"

"kalau sudah tau untuk apa bertanya lagi?!"

Narutopun melepaskan pergelangan tangan gadis berjubah putih itu, namun masih menatap emerald sang gadis dengan lekat

"latihanmu akan dimulai besok, bersiaplah.. permisi"

Gadis berjubah putih itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dikamarnya, Naruto mengamati kepergian gadis berjubah putih itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan artian lain dari tatapan gadis itu, entah itu kebencian atau dendam.

Kini Naruto termenung dikamar luasnya, ini bahkan jauh dari bayanganya. Hanya karena menolong mengambilkan seekor kucing lantas Naruto terpental jatuh kedunia yang disebut negeri Amasiris ini? Sungguh membingungkan. Naruto menerawang, benarkah apa yang dikatan Hashirama bahwa Naruto adalah putera dari seorang panglima Namikaze Naruto? Seperti apa rupa ayahnya itu? Naruto tidak tau. Yang Naruto tau adalah sejak kecil dia besarkan dipanti asuhan, pengurus panti tidak memberi jawaban yang cukup puas ketika Naruto bertanya dari mana asal usulnya. Yang dia tau hanya Naruto ditemukan saat bayi didekat hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kolaburasi fic dalam rangka menyambut hadirnya bulan suci ramadhan (nggak ding tapi anggap ajah iya deh berhubung bentar lagi mau puasa #plak).. sempet bacok-bacokan dan senjata kaya suriken, samurai, pisau terlempar karena perdebatan konsep yang cukup menegangkan (sumveh ini ngarang banget) -_- .**

 **yosh untuk fic selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh author Namikaze Fansboy (yang kadang nyebelin bin ngeselin kalau lagi diajak diskusi) tapi dia baik ko. hahaha tapi jang bilang-bilang sama orangnya deh mumpung gak ada. xD..**


End file.
